medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whistle9
__TOC__ 07 Ghost Wiki Affiliation Request Hello there. I'm the bureaucrat at the 07 Ghost Wiki. I was wondering if you could do us the honour of affiliating with you. If you're interested then here is our wordmark. Thanks in advance. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 17:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. :) We really appreciate it. BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 19:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Dragons Rioting Affiliate Request Hello I am the founder of the Dragons Rioting Wiki, and I would like to be one of the affiliates of Medaka Box Wiki. If you accept, here is our wordmark: http://dragonsrioting.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png Thank you very much! Iron.Shadow.Dragon (talk) 12:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very Much! Your wordmark is also on our main page now. Iron.Shadow.Dragon (talk) 20:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Mushibugyo Affiliate Request Hi Whistle, i'm a admin from another wiki called Mushibugyo, i would be glad if you put my wiki onto your affiliated site and i would do the same thing Affiliation Request Hi there whistle! I'd like to make an affiliation request (two actually) because I really like your wiki. The first one is about Berserk Wiki and the other one is about Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Wiki. i'm sure that's you'll like both of them. Thanks in advance. 20:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks! 20:56, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Suisou Riddle Brain For the life of me, I still don't know what it means, but as near as I can tell, it's something along the lines of "Suisou is riddled/blemished with squirming/wriggling/writhing memories". I think the best way to translate it (at least from this amateur's point of view) would be "Suisou is Full of Memories of Squirming" or something like that. There might be some meaning behind "wriggling brain/memories" in Japanese, but no site I've gone to has picked it up. I'm not 100% on this, I'm not really a linguist, but my gut tells me this is as close as we're going to get until we actually get a Japanese speaker in on this. Also, the "riddled" thing is supposed to imply a negative connotation, hence why I said blemished earlier. I guess another translation could be "Memories of Suisou are Blemished with Squirming/Wriggling"? I don't know. It really doesn't matter which we go with because it doesn't have an official translation anyway. Tokiro7 (talk) 01:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think that the first few arcs ever actually said what they were called. While I trust that the Japanese know their own series better than a foreigner, I won't discount the possibility that they just made up arbitrary titles like we did. Also, the Japanese wiki only covered up to the Unknown Shiranui arc, which tells me that whoever edits that page has dropped the ball on Bouqet Toss to the Future and Epilogue. Quick question though, was it ever referred to as the Epilogue arc in the story or did we make that up? : Tokiro7 (talk) 14:54, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: As far as I can tell, the sequence of events for GLK is 1, Memories, Zugzwang, Execute, 2. I'm not 100% on that, but the Japanese wiki says episode 24 was "after the events of the novel version" and I assume that means both novels, so there you go. ::: Tokiro7 (talk) 16:43, September 29, 2013 (UTC)